


Sanders sides randomness because I can

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Help, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Who knows at this point. I'm just bored.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Sanders sides randomness because I can

**Author's Note:**

> Sup. No idea what I'm doing.

sup. Has to be10 characters. I did more. Ha.


End file.
